


The Dursley Boys (Year 1)

by alexandeer



Series: The Dursley Boys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Gen, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Good Petunia Dursley, Good Severus Snape, Magical Dudley Dursley, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Random Updates, Rating May Change, Smart Dudley, Smart Harry Potter, good vernon dursley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/pseuds/alexandeer
Summary: Vernon and his beloved wife Petunia are happily married and have a son called Dudley. One morning when Vernon is about to go on his morning run he finds a baby on their doorstep. It turns out to be their nephew Harry. They adopt him and love him as much as they love their own son.When the Dursley boys turn eleven they get a letter to Hogwarts. They decline at first, prompting a visit from the Headmaster Dumbledore and dour potions professor Severus Snape





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic. I suddenly got inspired to write a fic in which the Dursleys are good people and Harry has a happy childhood. Then I saw a news thing about health programs some companies have and decided to add that. So, all character might be a little ooc but I hope people like this fic nonetheless :)

Vernon Dursley was about to open the front door to go on his morning run. Each morning at  5 am he went running. Ever since he joined Grunnings’s Health and Fitness program he and his beloved wife Petunia had started to eat healthier and exercise more. Vernon had quickly realised he actually quite liked running, it helped him clear his head before going to work and he wished he had gotten into the habit much earlier. 

Of all the things Vernon expected to see on his morning run, a baby on his doorstep was not one of them. The small child was crying and shivering. Vernon wondered what kind of idiot left a child outside in November and was immediately worried for the kid’s health. 

Vernon picked up the boy and the letter that was with him and called his wife’s name. He turned up the heating a little bit and grabbed one of Dudley’s spare blankets from the cupboard underneath the stairs. He wrapped it around the cold child. 

Petunia looked at him in shock when he saw him with a child that was most definitely not Dudley. No, their own son was sleeping soundly upstairs and hopefully having the sweetest dreams. 

“Found him on the doorstep, Pet.” Vernon said, shaking his head a little, “There was a letter with him. Might give us an idea of what lunatic leaves a toddler outside in this weather.” 

“People these days,” Petunia said disapprovingly, “some should never be allowed near children.” She sighed and opened the envelope. 

She noticed the seal on the letter and frowned. Hogwarts. She remembered it from when Lily went to that school. Lily, her sweet sister. She wondered how she was doing, all of Petunia’s letters had gone unanswered for nearly a year. She had no idea what happened. One day they were mending their relationship and the next Lily stopped replying. The last thing she had heard was a story about Harry, Lily’s son. 

“It’s from Lily’s school,” Petunia said sadly, “very odd.” She frowned and took the letter out of the envelope and began to read. 

 

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ ** **_  
_ ** **_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 

_ Dear Mrs P. Dursley _

 

_ With great regret I must inform you your sister Lily J. Potter and her husband James H. Potter died on the 31st of October. You need not worry about their funeral as this has already been taken care of. They were buried this morning at Godric’s Hollow. _

_ The child is your sister’s son Harry James Potter and it is my expectation that you will proceed to take great care of him. He must not be spoiled. I would advise against informing of magic, at least before he turns 11. People will surely try to hurt him. _

_ You may not contact me or any magical person you may know before his Hogwarts letter is send. I strongly advise you hide the child very well, even from your neighbours. _

_ Harry and Lily are thought to be responsible for vanquishing the Dark Lord Voldemort. Lily did not survive his attack. Miraculously Harry did. This Dark Lord’s followers are still out there and would surely attempt to harm the Boy-Who-Lived. It’s is of the utmost importance that no one discovers his whereabouts or your entire family will be in danger. _

 

_ I hope I have informed you enough. _

 

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Albus Dumbledore _

_ Headmaster _

_ Order of Merlin, First Class,  _

_ Grand Sorc., _

_ Chf. Warlock, _ _   
_ _ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards _

  
  


Petunia let out a sob. She couldn’t believe it, her baby sister gone! She hadn’t even been able to say goodbye. Oh how she wished she could see Lily one more time and hold her tightly. 

And how she wanted to curse Dumbledore. What was that disastrous man thinking?! Leaving Harry, poor Harry, outside in the middle of the night. How dare he do that to Lily’s child. She wanted to curse him. She hoped someone would. 

Vernon wrapped his arms around his crying wife. He knew how much she already missed her sister, how she had longed to talk to her again. To learn it was never going to be possible again was heartbreaking. 

“I am so sorry, my darling.” Vernon said sadly. “We’ll care for her boy. Not because that man ordered it, but because he is your sister’s son and he is family.” 

Petunia smiled sadly, “We’ll love him as we love Dudley.” She said. 

“We will, my dearest.” Vernon replied and kissed her gently. “Let’s change this little one and put him to bed for a few hours. He must be tired.” As if on cue, Harry yawned. “I’ll call the company and tell them I need to take a personal day. We’ll take him and Dudley for a check up and inform the authorities.” He said. 

“Alright, love.” Petunia nodded, “Can we buy Lilies tomorrow? For my sister?” 

“Of course, sweetest.” Vernon said and he knew it would be the start of a new tradition. He would make sure to give his wife lilies every week for as long as she wanted. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this chapter as it kind of feels like a filler but I hope it's still enjoyable to read! Feel free to share suggestions :)

Dudley and Harry were bouncing around the house excitedly. Their birthdays were near enough to each other that they always had a joint celebration. This year they were going to the London Zoo with one of their best friends, Piers. 

Though their interests weren’t the exact same, both boys absolutely loved animals. Dudley was eager to see the bears, while Harry was looking forward to visiting the reptile room. During the car ride the three boys sang songs and played games like counting the number of red cars. 

After arriving at the zoo, they checked the feeding times of the different animals. Soon they rushed of to the reptile room. 

“Look mom!” Harry said with a massive smile on his face, “They have a boa constrictor, it’s so pretty!” He ran towards the snake. To his surprise he could understand what the snake was saying. Apparently everyone around them could not. 

The snake was talking about wanting to visit Brazil, it was where he originated from but sadly he had never been able to go. Suddenly the glass vanished. Harry had just been translating what the snake said to Dudley and Piers and within seconds the glass was gone and the snake slid out of its enclosure. 

“Adiossss amigosss.” The snake hissed and slithered away. 

There was a lot of commotion around them and the zoo manager came over to apologise to the Dursleys. None of them said they didn’t really mind, as they were offered a lifetime of free zoo trips. That was a dream come true for both boys!

 

After things calmed down a little, Petunia and Vernon led the boys to the bears enclosure. It was near their feeding time, so Dudley was overjoyed. On the way there, he discussed what had just happened with Harry. Things like these had a tendency to happen around the two young Dursleys. Like that time aunt Marge’s dog was chasing them and they suddenly ended up on the neighbour’s rooftop. That had been so exciting!

 

The day in the zoo had been a success and the three boys had fallen asleep on the way home. Petunia and Vernon also discussed what had happened and were, perhaps, slightly less excited. It was becoming very clear both boys had magic, they had known Harry was likely to be a magical child but Dudley being a wizard was both a surprise and a gift. Though Petunia did fear she would lose her sons as she had lost her dear sister. 

 

A few days after their zoo trip the letters arrived. Petunia recognised the seal immediately and sighed slightly. If the boys really wanted to go, she would allow them to as she had a difficult time saying no to them. If they went, she wouldn’t be very happy about it though. She did not trust the Headmaster and she felt the Wizarding World was dangerous and unorganised. Luckily she had already selected other schools for the boys to go to as well, as they were incredibly talented and schools were happy to have them as students. Both boys had excelled in everything they tried so far and often tried new things to expand their knowledge and broaden their horizons. 

 

Petunia handed Harry and Dudley their letters and told them she trusted them to make their own decision about the contents. In the meantime, she exchanged a worried look with Vernon and focused her attention on making breakfast. 

Dudley was the first to finish reading his letter and looked at it thoughtfully. He waited until his brother finished reading his own letter before speaking up. 

“It’s not clear what the added value of this school is, they seem to have very little subjects which would be limiting me?” He said. 

“I agree,” Harry added, “From what I can tell they don’t offer any muggle classes… so we would be unprepared to return the non-wizarding side of the world.” He gave his mom a questioning look, “Dumbledore? That’s the man who left me on the doorstep, isn’t he?” He asked. 

Petunia nodded, “He’s still headmaster, then?” She said, “You can go to Hogwarts if you wish, but I do agree that their subjects have seemingly not involved since the time your mother attended the school.” She frowned a little. 

“I don’t know what you want to do Duds, but I’m not going there.” Harry stated. 

“Me neither,” Dudley said, “I think Smeltings or another school will be better. What do you think, dad?” He asked. 

“I would agree Smeltings and other schools are more suitable, we can always see about finding a tutor who is skilled in magic and whatnot.” Vernon said. “Now, how about we head to the beach tomorrow?” He suggested. 

Petunia politely declined on behalf of her boys and send the letters with the owl that was hanging around the house. Then she began to look around the house to find their beach gear, it always helped to be prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter is when Harry and Dudley get their Hogwarts letters (I am considering doing some flashbacks about their childhood, let me know if you would like to read that?). What house should Harry and Dudley be in? Should they be in the same one or in different ones? Feel free to share what you think :)
> 
> Dudley in this universe is very good at martial arts and likes science and drawing and video games. Harry loves reading but also knows martial arts. He likes cooking, chemistry, history and gardening. Dudley and Harry both speak French, German and Dutch. Harry also speaks Italian.


End file.
